The Haunted House of Elmore
by FinnJake Fan
Summary: Gumball, Darwin and all of their friends are going on a field trip with Ms. Simian. But when Rocky lost his way, the group is left stranded in the dangerous Forest of Doom. Although they do find shelter in an abandoned mansion, strange things happen and people starts to disappear. Will Gumball and Darwin survive through the night? Rated T from chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1 - Field Trip

_I do not own Amazing World of Gumball. Yes, I do realize that my pen-name is FinnJake Fan. But I'm a great fan of Amazing World of Gumball. This is my first story on this cartoon, so please leave a review so that I know how I'm doing :) Also pardon my lack of vocabulary XD Enjoy! _

Chapter 1. Field Trip

"I'm really looking forward to the trip today," Darwin said brightly as he steps into the school bus with his older brother. Gumball Watterson, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased with the idea of giving up his sleep and video games on a Sunday morning. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "What?" Darwin asked innocently looking at Gumball's expression.

"Do we _really_ have to go to this lame trip? I mean hello? You are wasting half my weekend in some boring art museum!" Gumball complained frowning at Darwin. "Boring?" Darwin questioned, "Art isn't **boring.** They are beautiful. They portray aspects of life!" Darwin paused and looked at his brother for a response. Gumball scowled. Darwin continued, "Take today for an example. Look out the window. It is a Sunday morning with the bright sun and the beautiful birds – "  
"The Sun burns your eyes and birds poop on your head!" Gumball yelled in anger, "I'm only here, because **you** insisted!" Darwin, disappointed by his poo-brained brother's inability to appreciate art, sat quietly beside him.

Penny, Carrie, Laslie, Bobert, Joe, Tobias, Masami and all of Gumball's classmates were in the bus. Penny, Gumball, Darwin and some other good friends sat together at the back of the bus. After a while, Ms. Simian boarded the bus, looking grumpy and mean as usual. She hates children. If it wasn't a government requirement, would have the class on weekends and give them infinite number of work to do.

"Alright, children, today we'll be going on a study tour to Elmore Art Museum. We'll be back by evening," the old ape teacher said from the front of the bus with her squeaky voice. She took a seat next to the driver, Rocky.  
"Where do I go,?" Rocky asked.  
"To hell, of course! Weren't you listening when I was talking to the class? Go to the Art Museum!" She replied rudely.  
"B-but... I don't know the exact address," Rocky said.  
"What am I supposed to do about it? Use your brain once in a while to think," She made a face that warned everybody that she is NOT in the mood right now. Rocky didn't dare say a word and began to drive anyway.

All the students in the bus already started to enjoy the trip, gossiping, taking pictures or simply fooling around. They never noticed it as the hours passed by...

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Are we lost?

Chapter 2. Are we lost?

After 3 hours~ in the front of the bus

Ms. Simian's mood didn't seem to change from the morning. Rocky, having to know nothing about where he's going, turned to several times to tell her that he doesn't know where the museum is, but every time he looked, he lost all his guts to speak. Finally, decided for herself to ask the question.  
"It's been 3 hours already, aren't we supposed to be there by now?" She asked.  
"Um.. I dont know how to say this, but, I think we are lost," Rocky said nervously.  
"What!?"  
"U-uh.. I'm sorry"  
"If you didn't know where the museum is, you could have easily told me!"  
"I did but -"  
"No you didn't."  
"B-but I di-"  
"No you didn't. Are you trying to call me a liar?!"  
"No..."

Meanwhile in the back of the bus~

Everybody was still having a fun time in the bus, even Gumball. However, some students began to question why is it taking so long for them to get there.  
"Hey, don't you think it's taking a long time to get there?" Penny asked to the group.  
"Naw, It's probably just far away," Gumball said dumbly.  
"But we were supposed to be there by an hour," Leslie said.  
"Maybe Bobert knows where we are going!" Darwin said positively, "Hey Bobert, why is it taking us so long to get to the museum?" Bobert looked at the group from the middle of the bus.  
"Yeah, where is this museum?" Gumball added.  
"My motion sensor indicates that we have been making rounds from one neighborhood from another. Exact location of museum – unknown," Bobert said blankly.  
"What's the point of making rounds?" Darwin asked.  
"Unless – we are lost…" Leslie said suspiciously.  
"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure Rocky knows where he's going," Darwin said re-assuringly, "Right guys?"  
"yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in the Forest

_"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure Rocky knows where he's going," Darwin said re-reassuringly, "Right guys?"_  
_ "yeah..."_

Chapter 3. Lost in the Forest

After 5 more hours~ lost in the middle of the Forest of Doom

"No, Rocky doesn't know where he's going," Gumball corrected Darwin. He frowned, regretting his decision to coming to this trip.  
"What are we gonna do now?" Penny asked anxiously.  
"It's alright guys. We have come here before," said Ms. Simian (Episode: The Picnic), "_I still don't know this place,_" She muttered under her breath.

The clouds overhead, barely visible through the thick canopy of the forest, was getting heavier and soon, tiny drops of rain began to fall from the sky. It got heavier and heavier every minute.

"We have to find shelter somewhere!" Masami said, panicking.  
"Calm down Masami," Darwin said, "The bus itself is a shelter"

Just then a loud crack of thunder was heard and in no time the bus was ripped in half by it.  
Everybody screamed in terror.

"This looks like the perfect shelter to me," Gumball said sarcastically to Darwin who was still paralyzed by the shock.

"See? We **do **have to look for shelter _now_," Masami said taking pride in being right.

* * *

The group kept walking through the forest, lost and drenched. Until...

"Hey look! An old mansion!" Rocky exclaimed pointing at the mansion's direction. Everybody became automatically happy as they heard this news. The group quickly proceeded toward it.

The class came to a cleared area in the forest. There was no tall trees, only bushes with wet flowers and short trees. The area was huge, surrounded by wrought-iron fence and a tall, elegantly designed gate that was unlocked. And far into the middle of the clearing was the mansion, 3-story high.

"_I wonder if someone lives here_," Penny thought as she went forward and pushed the gates open.

The more Gumball and Darwin advanced toward the old big home, the more clearer the sight of the mansion became. It turned black over the years it was abandoned. There was a few steps that leads to the front porch which then leads to the front door. Or the back door. It really doesn't matter. The porch _creaked_ as Gumball and Darwin stepped on to the wood and went forward to turn the knob of the door.

The room inside was pitch-black as Gumball opened the door with Darwin standing next to him.  
"Hello?" Gumball called out from the doorway into the darkness. His voice echoed across he room signalling that this is actually a large hall.

As expected, no one answered his call...


	4. Chapter 4 The Mansion

Chapter 4. The Mansion

"What are we waiting for?" Penny asked, "Let's get in already. It's mad cold out here." She walked in fearlessly before Gumball and Darwin. The two brothers glanced at each other, then went inside, followed by the rest of the group.

Suddenly - *SLAM!*

The door shut as soon as the last person, (Banana Joe) got in, slightly startling the group.  
"Can you keep the door open? It's too dark here," Tobias said. Joe listened and turned the knob. The door wouldn't open. He turned and pulled the door. It still wouldn't open. "It won't open," Joe said. "Stop joking around and open it already."  
"I'm serious. It's not opening."

Darwin anxiously tugged at Gumball's sweater. "_Gumball, I think we are trapped_," Darwin whispered in fear. "Don't worry Darwin. There are a lot of us here. Surely we'll find a way out when we are ready to leave," Gumball said smiling.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The group heard a sudden but a familiar voice. Everybody panicked, especially Darwin who might have predicted this.  
"Who was that?"  
"Joe, was that you?" Tobias asked.

Everybody was more alert and anxious especially because it's dark and they couldn't see anything – until Masami, Tobias and some other students decided to use their phone as a torch. Gumball and Darwin held each other's hand in fear while the group frantically looks for the banana.

"Joe? Joe!?" Tobias and some of the other classmates kept calling his name, desperate to find him – until, the dim light from Tobias' phone spotted something gruesome.

Tobias froze; his face is white with fear. His eyes went wide as he held his phone in mid-air, looking at the yellow, thick goo in front of the door. His best friend, Banana Joe was dead, brutally murdered…

It was a horrific sight. Some gasped, some screamed and some, including the adults, fainted. But Tobias stood there, his mind bombarded with so many memories and emotions that he just stood there looking emotionless.

Gumball and Darwin was shocked by their friend's cruel death. They walked over to Tobias, their throats tightening with each step. The 'pals before gals' deal, the times they hangout, his funny jokes in class, the fight about his family pen, all the memories of Banana Joe flashed over the 3 boys' minds as they stand there, sobbing…


	5. Chapter 5 - Alan, Carmen and Carrie

Chapter 5. Alan, Carmen and Carrie

The group was hiding upstairs in the master bedroom. Hiding from what? Nobody knows. But they were definitely sure that this abandoned house was full of evil.

_We need to stay together_ the group thought.

The room was a huge one. There was a king-sized bed in the center of the room. The bed was organized, but the pillows and the blankets were shaggy, as if still waiting for someone to sleep in it. Multiple paintings of men and women were all over the walls.

Carmen (cactus) and Alan (balloon), the school's most perfect couple, were exploring what was in the room.  
Alan: Who are these people?  
Carmen: I don't know. Maybe the previous owner of this house? I think they died, or something.  
Alan: That's what they say in all horror movies, but it could be true, though. Wanna look into those drawers and find out more?  
Carmen: Yeah sure, if there's anything worth looking at. It's an old house. The drawers are full of junk and stuff. But let's find out anyway.

She reached on to the handle of the drawer in a small table that was next to the bed. She found a leather-bound diary, "Hey! I think I found something. Let's see what it says."

And the couple began to read the diary…

The Diary belonged to someone named 'Carrie'.

_What if it belongs to Carrie's ancestors? _Alan thought, "I'll go call Carrie, you keep reading." Carmen knew what Alan was talking about. Even she had the same thought. She began to read the diary to herself.

_Oct 2__nd__, 1801_

_The doctor visited me privately in my room today. He said that I'm pregnant with my first child. I wasn't exactly sure whether I was supposed to be happy about that. All my life I was told that I can never get pregnant because of a curse that a witch put on me when I was a child; I never actually wanted a baby. I know that it is something a typical wife wouldn't think of, but I have my reasons. My husband, always dreamed of a child. He always hoped that despite my infertility, one day we would have a baby. My husband have been very sick recently, so he got his will written out. I am not exactly happy with what he decided to write; he wrote that after he dies his brother will get ALL his money and property and IF I ever have a baby, he/she will get all of it when her/his age will be 16. I get nothing. I always hated the fact that I don't get anything just because I am a woman. I even took a help of a dark-wizard to make my husband sick so that before he dies, he'd give everything to me. But he didn't. And now the trouble with the baby. He cannot know about this. I need help. I will go to meet the wizard today. He MUST have a solution._

"Skip through some of the pages," Carrie said to Carmen, looking serious and giving a hint that this diary does belong to Carrie's family - when they were actual humans.

_May 26, 1802_

_My first child was born today; it was a girl. But nobody knew about that. I did whatever the wizard told me. Now everybody is dead. And I'm left with the thing I love the most – this house, the money, the luxury and my new love – the wizard who helped me get all these. Now I only need to get rid of one person, the baby girl. I had to go through so much trouble for her; she is of no use._

_But no, the maid had to take her away before I could do anything to her. Oh well, now that I got rid of every one, no one can separate me from my money, and my lover. This house is only meant for me and my new husband. NO ONE ELSE…_

"We need to find a way to get out of here!" Carrie exclaimed, "Her spirit still owns this place." Just then the door creaked open. Almost immediately, a cold draft of wind blew into the room, alerting everybody,

"She's here!" Carrie screamed.

Alan, drafted by the sudden wind, collided onto Carmen, instantly bursting to death. The group screamed and panicked, both because of Alan and the ghost, as she began to pick up furniture across the room. (The ghost was invisible. The group saw the furniture floating towards them)

Everybody successfully dodged the furniture off without any serious injuries, except Terry, who got ripped in half by a flying scissor. The class frantically ran out of the room without any time to mourn for their friends' death.

* * *

_Credits for the diary goes to my sister :3 The diary actually belonged to Carrie's greedy and evil grandmother. The baby who the maid took was Carrie's mother. _


	6. Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Chapter 6. Sacrifice

The class ran down the 2nd floor hallway as the spirit continued to follow them. Bobert fired his built-in lasers at her, in an effort to get her down. It was useless, but at least it distracted her – and created a giant hole through the wood.

"Quickly! While she's distracted, get into this room!" Ms. Simian ordered, as she frantically opened a door to another room and shoved everybody inside. She stayed outside in the hallway, "Hey Ghost! Let's see whether you can fight this ape!" she insulted herself loudly to get the evil spirit's attention, distracting her from the kids' room. The previous owner zoomed towards Ms. Simian in anger, Ms. Simian started to run, making the ghost chase her, while the kids and Rocky get a chance to get out by the hole caused by Bobert.

Meanwhile in the tiny room~

"Let's get out of the house while the spirit is distracted!" Rocky said quickly. "But what about Ms. Simian!?" Gumball exclaimed. "She's sacrificing herself for us! Don't let her sacrifice go in vain!" "But she's our teacher! Someone's gotta help her!" Penny practically screamed. It was unusual for a person like her to sacrifice herself to save others. But then someone else unusual, decided to save Ms. Simian, "You guys go ahead! I'll go save her," Tina said. "Are you crazy?" everybody asked. "I can either crush all of you here OR I could go and crush the ghost instead, your choice," Tina said, not wanting to waste time. She smiled and got out of the room while on the other hand, the rest of the surviving group jumped from the giant hole at the end of 2nd floor hallway.

Tina quickly jumped downstairs, where Ms. Simian and the spirit was. Her footsteps made the house shake.

"Tina! What are you doing here?" Ms. Simian muttered. Tina seemed to hear her. She brought her head close to her ear and whispered, "saving you." Ms. Simian's eyes went wide with shock, but there wasn't any time for talking as the ghost kept attacking with furniture.

Outside the Mansion~

"Everybody here?" Rocky asked quickly.  
"Yeah, but wait! Where's Carrie!?" Carmen asked, "I didn't see her ever since we left the master bedroom!"  
"Come'on guys! We have no time, everybody get to the highway and call for help! I'm gonna go in to search for Carrie!" Gumball said.  
"Gumball!" Darwin said, not wanting to leave his brother alone.  
"GO!" Gumball yelled with fierce eyes.

Everybody glanced at him for a moment, then started to run away from the old house, including Darwin, who was on the verge of crying. Gumball, on the other hand, turned his face towards the wrecked house. "I still don't know what made me come to this trip," he said to himself.

* * *

_In this chapter I tried to show that even people who appear to be bad may be good on the inside :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Gumball the Hero (sort of)

Chapter 7. Gumball the Hero (sort of)

Gumball didn't know how to get into the house. The hole was on the 2nd floor and going through the door would be too close. Gumball didn't have a plan. He just stood there, wide-eyed and dumb-looking.

Finally, he had enough courage to go through the door. He tried looking for a stick in the nearby forest grounds. When he found one, he ran with it across the huge front yard of the house and yelled, "I'm coming to saaave youuu!" with dramatic music in his mind.

As he came near the house, he started to hit the door in an attempt to break it.

After 15 minutes…

"Argh! It won't open!" Gumball said in frustration, "Now they'll all die – and it's all because of me!"

"Oh wait a sec, I never actually tried to open the door normally! Hehe" Gumball realized. He turned the knob and the door opened easily, "Haha! – huh?" Gumball got confused by the situation. Carrie was helping Tina and Ms. Simian!

Gumball quickly got in to help; the door shut tight behind him like the last time, but this time it didn't scare him. Gumball was glad to help.

"Throw the pepper at her!" Carrie screamed, "Ghosts don't like pepper!"

Gumball looked around him. Looks like Carrie have piled up pepper against the wall on the right side of Gumball. He frantically started to throw it at the ghost.

The previous owner of the house cried in pain and anger. Carrie was drawing a circle of pepper around her.

"Oh I get it! She's going to get rid of it forever!" Gumaball re-called. (Episode: The Flower) "But wait, where's Tina?!"

After an hour of constant battle, the circle of pepper was complete and Carrie has lit candles around it. It was calm and quiet.

"You guys go look for Tina," Carrie said, "I need some peace and quiet to complete this ritual. You all can wait outside the house and wait for me to come out."

Ms. Simian didn't say anything. She beckoned Gumball to follow her.

"You know where Tina is?" Gumball asked.

"She was in the basement supplying the pepper. She is big, so she could lift heavy weight," Ms. Simian replied, "Tina!"

"What?" Tina replied from downstairs, "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?"

"We defeated the ghost," Gumball said cheerfully.

"Gumball?" Tina called, surprised.

"Yeah, I decided to stay back and help," Gumball said.

"It was about time we needed another hand," Ms. Simian.

"I didn't know that haunted houses have so much pepper in their basements," Gumball said.

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Tina said, "Good thing Carrie found this; if she didn't, we could have died."

"Yeah," Ms. Simian said.

"Come on, let's get out of this shack," Gumball said walking out the back-door. Ms. Simian and Tina followed.

Outside~

Tina: Where's Carrie?

Gumball: She says she needs to perform a ritual. Let's wait for her.

Ms. Simian: Where's the rest of the group?

Gumball: Rocky took them to find the nearest highway.

Carrie comes out through the front door and looks for the others. She meets them at the back of the Mansion.

Gumball: Hey! You are back! What did you do to the spirit?

Carrie: It's impossible to set the spirit free from this house, so I trapped her in a small closet and locked it from the outside. Where do we go now?

Gumball: I don't know. I didn't see which direction the group went.

Everybody looked worried about where to go. Suddenly, the small group heard footsteps. Someone was running towards them. "Be careful," Ms. Simian said, alerted by the noise. Then, far ahead in the corner of the back yard was Darwin. Gumball was quick to spot his brother, "It's Darwin!"

"Gumball!" Darwin called as he ran towards him and hugged, "I thought you were dead!"

"Rocky and the rest of the class found the highway!" Darwin said happily once he let go of Gumball.

The group seemed to be happy and followed Darwin through the forest to the highway. There, the rest of the class was extremely happy to see that Ms. Simian, Tina and Gumball survived. Finally, the group (those who made it alive) was safe…

* * *

_Carrie also performed a ritual to set the spirit of Banana Joe, Terry and Alan's free from the mansion, but she didn't mention it in front of the group._


	8. Chapter 8 - Gumball and Darwin

Chapter 8. Happy Ending (for the 2 brothers)

The group went through a lot last night. Rocky managed to hire another bus for the group. This time, the driver knew where to go. There was a huge issue with the deaths and all, but Gumball and Darwin was too tired and exhausted to pay attention. They sat in the bus and closed their eyes...

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Gumball and Darwin fell asleep in the school bus, so Penny had to wake them up.

"Wake up, Gumball, the bus is at your house," she said.

Gumball and Darwin woke up with sleepy eyes. They said 'bye' to penny and got out of the bus walking like zombies. As the bus strolled past them, Darwin decided to speak to his older brother. "See? That's why you should never skip a school trip," he said happily.

"You almost had me killed in there!" Gumball scolded.

"At least it wasn't boring!"

"You left me when I needed you the most!"

"You are the one who told me to leave!"

"Just because I said that doesn't mean you just leave!"

And the argument kept going on…

_But they both hoped that nothing dangerous like last night happens to them._

__**The End...**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review on what you thought of my first story on The Amazing World of Gumball :)


End file.
